


Do You Remember Who Jimmy Is?

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Jimmy Are Twins, Humor, Jealous Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding leads to Dean realising that he should really learn the difference between his boyfriend and his identical twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember Who Jimmy Is?

There was a lot Dean would put up with from Castiel, but flirting with somebody else? That was something he would not deal with. Balthazar was currently standing between Castiel and a wall, the smaller boy looking at the stupid Senior with adoring eyes and a smirk. How could Castiel do this to him? They had been going out for two years now and yet his boyfriend was flirting with someone else, not just flirting, but putting his hands on his chest!

Steaming with anger and breathing deeply, Dean moved out of the school and towards his car, his heart thumping in his chest as he got into his Baby, Sam running up to the car and getting, a large grin on his face. "You'll never believe what happened today, Dean. I was sitting in the lunch hall when suddenly..." his brother trailed off as he looked at Dean and he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dean said, shrugging it off and starting up his car. When Sam tried to bring the subject up again, Dean told him to shut up before turning his music up louder and probably driving faster than he should be. The rest of the ride was quiet and it made guilt settle in Dean's stomach, it wasn't Sam's fault that his boyfriend was cheating on him. So, when they got into the house, Dean stopped Sam from going up to his room. "Go on then, what happened?" Watching the kids face light up made the guilt Dean had felt before slip away.

"Well... You know how Gabriel pranked me earlier this week?" Dean nodded, how could he forget it when Sam had squeaked like a six-year old girl as spiders crawled out of his school bag. The boy held back a laugh for his brothers sake. "Well, I gave him some really old chocolate today and he made the best noises! It was so funny, Dean!"

"Don't you feel bad for upsetting your crush?" Dean teased, Sam's face turning a bright red before the boy stuck his tongue out. Well that was just childish. It wasn't Dean's fault that Sam had a gigantic crush on the mini-hell raiser.

"Jerk!" he exclaimed, turning and running towards his bedroom.

"Bitch!" Dean called after him, chuckling light heartedly and grabbing his laptop out of his school bag, throwing himself onto the couch. When his laptop came on, a three dings went off and Dean looked at Skype, seeing his boyfriend- no, sorry, the cheater had messaged him.

 **BlueAngel:** Dean, are you home yet?

 **BlueAngel:** Please save me from this insanity.

 **BlueAngel:** They're disgusting.

There wasn't much Dean could think of to reply and he let his anger take hold of the conversation, something he'd later come to regret. Then again, his boyfriend was cheating on him with an asshole, so it was perfectly okay that he was mad right now.

ImpalaBaby: why dont you talk to Balthazar about it

 **BlueAngel:** I already have, he ignored me.

ImpalaBaby: probably wasnt getting enough from you

 **BlueAngel:** I'm not sure I understand what you are trying to imply, Dean?

Trust Castiel to act innocent here.

ImpalaBaby: I saw you guys today

 **BlueAngel:** Saw us doing what?

ImpalaBaby: stop acting like you don't know!!

 **BlueAngel:** Humour me and answer.

Jerk.

ImpalaBaby: flirting!

 **BlueAngel:** Where?

ImpalaBaby: in school

_Incoming Call: BlueAngel._

Dean sighed deeply, wondering what excuse Castiel had come up with in such little time before hitting the accept button and watching Castiel's face appear on the screen, the blue-eyed boy looking highly amused. "What the Hell is so funny, Cas?"

"Dean," the boy started, shifting in his seat and glancing off screen when he heard small giggles beside him, "do you remember who Jimmy is?"

Dean's eyebrows pinched together in disapproval at the mention of Castiel's... ah, crap. "Fuck."

"There we go," Castiel cooed, clearly trying to take the piss now. "So, now that we've established that you saw my twin flirting with his boyfriend, are you going to stop being annoyed with me?"

Dean blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling an apology before looking at the screen again and seeing that Jimmy and Balthazar had joined his boyfriend. "Hey," he muttered.

"Oh, Dean, do you really think I'd try and deflower this little one?" Balthazar drawled, a large smirk on his face as he put his arms around Jimmy and pulled him onto his lap, kissing the top of his head. "Don't worry, I've got my own delicate flower." The light haired boy ran a hand down Jimmy's naked chest, making the twin squirm.

"I'm not a flower, nor am I delicate, you jerk," Jimmy snapped, slapping his boyfriends hand before moving to get up. "Come on, you can deflower me in my room." Jimmy winked at his twin before the two left the room, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

"So... I was an idiot." Sometimes Dean really wished he'd take a moment to let his anger subside before acting on it. "But, to be fair, you're identical!"

Castiel fixed his light blue t-shirt, settling back against the head of his bed and yawning. "Right, and my boyfriend of two years still hasn't figured out the difference between us."

"I promise to work harder, Angel." It was adorable when Castiel started to drift off, the boy always had this cute and confused look on his face that soon turned into one of determination, like he was trying to force himself to stay away. "Go have a nap."

"But... homework, I just got home..." Castiel whined and wriggled on his bed, slowly moving down, his laptop threatening to fall before Castiel caught it and placed it on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, blue eyes," Dean cooed, watching the two month younger boys eyes close, Dean just enjoying the quiet moment before a small snore left Castiel's lips, making Dean let out a small chuckle.

At least he hadn't gotten himself in too much trouble with Castiel. Why did he have to fall for an identical twin? Dean was still glad he did, nobody was better than his blue eyed piece of Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see this in a fic but have yet to, so I decided to write it!  
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments or prompts here (or at bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
